My Story Ideas
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Peek in and see a few ideas of mine!
1. Chapter 1

Story Ideas

Story Ideas

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS I MIGHT USE!

Note: I got this idea after watching "School's Out!" the musical.

Danny Phantom The Musical

A little bit like School's Out, except that the Pixies brought up a ghost. And FOP is crossing over, along with many other shows, and this is after Phantom Planet. When school lets out, Danny finally has time for his girlfriend, his ghost-fighting, his external family (in a visit to Amity Park) and some R and R! But when Junalina (she used to be a clown), a phantom brought up by the Pixies, comes into the picture to eliminate all the excitement, Danny will have to use fairy magic, ghost powers, some silver-tongued songs and everything to fight for fun! Will they win? Find out in Danny Phantom: The Musical!

Where Have You Been?

This is also after PP. The biggest explosion in Nasty Burger history has just occurred. It's a good thing there are no casualties. But Danny's been hit by flying debris, and after waking up from a two-day coma, can't remember anything. When Nancy, the Hardy Boys and the rest of the gang investigate, it looks like the explosion was man-made. And the kid who triggered the explosion might have a vinegary and very evil grudge against the team. Meanwhile, Sam shows Danny that love is all that matters. This doesn't have the bed stuff in it. But it does have a big lip-lock. And the best part: paparazzi stalking the gang everywhere. (Sneak peek: Sam looked around. "Sweet nibblets, are they gone?" Miley asked. Danny just tilted his head. "What's their problem?" he asked, a cocky tone rising in his voice. Sam glanced around again. "Paparazzi always follow celebrities around, just not celebrity groups!" she whined.)

Toon Big Idol Brother

The biggest show in town has arrived! Watch as contestants battle their way in a hotel and sing their way to the top in Toon Big Idol Brother! Some contestants are good at singing, while others are bad. Watch as Buffy belts out "Bad", Jackson shriek his way (badly) through "The Way You Make Me Feel", Timmy sing out his feelings in "The Girl Is Mine" along with Cosmo and Sam (TS) sing "Rock Star" all the way through! Get ready for Timmy getting pinned to the floor by Dianne (yeah, she's in this, too), Alex Russo cast a spell on Ember and Danny phasing through things (even overshadowing Buffy into teasing Dawn). This is Toon Big Idol Brother!

You Traveled Back In Time, Didn't You?

When Alex, Justin and Max Russo unveil their newest spell, the gang isn't so sure. Timmy's fairy godparents (don't worry, the gang's connected to magical beings and half-humans are allowed to know) don't like the idea but Timmy loves it! But when the gang travels back in time, they must fight to stay alive and keep history the way it is when Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Walker team up as the History Changers. The Time Gang, with the Time Warp Trio, will have to go and defeat the History Changers.

Oh, No She Does Not!

When the gang visits Alex Russo, Harper is there. When Harper is suspicious, she spies on them and finds out Alex is a wizard. What should the gang do? Should they tell the truth, or keep lying? You'll be surprised! This is before Musical Magic, so Alex might not know who Miley Stewart's pop star alter-ego actually is.

Musical Magic

When Hannah Montana comes to Waverly Place, Alex and Harper sneak backstage and find their friends talking to Hannah. Hannah removes her wig and her secret is revealed to the two teens. What will they do? Will they tell her secret to the world and risk Dianne's wrath? Or will they keep the secret and not tell anyone? Find out!

The Mysterious Music

Danny's been kidnapped. But by whom? All Nancy, Bess, George, Frank and Joe Hardy, Ned Nickerson and the gang have as a definite inkling is that while they were hanging out with Danny five days before he was kidnapped, he said music kept playing in his head and that no matter how hard he tried to take it away, it stuck there. Jazz wants to speak up but the song plays in her head too, when she tries to talk. Maddie and Jack Fenton don't know. So it looks like the Spectacular Sleuths will have to get to the bottom of this mystery using that one clue: the song. But what happens when the song keeps playing in Clover's mind? Is it the legendary Song of the Ghosts? Or is someone going to take an innocent life? Or is it all a hoax to gain money? Find out!

Spies And Fairies And Ghosts And Dragons

The first time the kids got together, it was before Danny was famous and other stuff. In their first-ever adventure, read as these kids get together to stop a malevolent villain on an adventure nobody will ever forget.

Let's Get The Gang Back Together!

When the gang gets into a fight, they break up, each going their own separate way. But only a week after that, Danny needs help. But only Dianne accepts him back, since she did not participate in the biggest fight in town. The rest don't. Ash just calls him "dirty ghost", Misty ignores him and the rest just plain hate him for starting the fight (when a villain got away, Danny blamed Ash). But Dianne forces them together. Now, they have to work together again and in the process, realize true friendship.

(I'll put in some more story ideas once I think them up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Story Ideas Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE IDEAS! NOR DO I OWN ANY ec

Note: Another peek? Sure, come in and look at some of the stories.

Nega-Timmy's Back!

Timmy's parents love him a lot, but when they get into a car accident, Timmy's taken in by his good friend Dianne. Cosmo and Wanda come with him, until he finds out he has to stay with Dianne for three months. In his view, she's bossing him around. But what will happen when because of a wish, Timmy turns into Nega-Timmy and sucks out powers and memories? Find out!

I Don't Know

During the events of the above story idea, some people begin to think about the lives they can't remember, the names they can't grasp and the powers they lost. While doing refugee work, these people see their lives unfold.

I Guess You're Right

After the Nega-Timmy scare, Timmy just wants to withdraw from life, and he also thinks everyone hates him. He's wrong: the gang still loves him, the Charmed Ones still want to ruffle his hair playfully, his parents are out of the hospital and still love him and Alex Russo would rather hug Cosmo than cast Timmy out. But only one girl can save him from total withdrawal but her father hates Timmy a lot and will disown her if she lets popularity and riches go. Will Trixie's mother stand up for Trixie and Timmy's love?

Of Ghosts, Fairies, Witches, Dragons and Mugloxes

"Tokyo, here we come!" Those were the words that spilled out of Dianne's mouth. The gang's going on a trip to Japan. But when the gang sees a Muglox, namely Mirmo, (they're all connected to magical forces) Katie Minami and her friends realize that these kids have magic connections. Also, this is after PP. Here are a few quotes:

**Dianne:** I have something to tell you guys.

**Ash: **What?

**Dianne: **Tokyo here we come!

Alien Phantom

The gang's visiting Bellwood for their friend Ben. When Ben (with the Omnitrix and a town savior) and Danny (world-famous) meet, they've got bad things on hand when Dr. Animo comes to town with his all-new mutations along with Danny's enemies. Here are a few quotes:

**Ben: **Let me get this straight, Danny. You're the Danny Phantom/Fenton dude who saved the world?

**Danny: **How did you know?

**Ben: **I saw you transform.

**Danny:** Yeah, I'm famous. Which is why I want to wear a disguise. Does the word paparazzi mean anything to you?

**Ben: **No?

**Danny: **Wait. You're that alien kid who saved this town? I could relate!

(Paparazzi come up)

**Interviewer: **I see Danny Fenton and Ben Tennyson have gotten to know each other!

(A ghost ray and XLR8 kick the reporters out)

**Ben and Danny: **You know what? Reporters stink!

Eppy Sequels

What if Bloo throws a house party again and invites everyone over? What if Lumiere escapes from WOOHP prison and kidnaps some friends? These questions will be answered as soon as Eppy Sequels is launched!

Parody Rhapsody

An all-new series! Take a cast of cartoons, a movie/TV show/game/board game and whaddaya get? A parody rhapsody!

(That's all, people.)


End file.
